Blood on the Streets
The Blood on the Streets experimental "automated plot" has been completed! A HUGE thank you to everyone who participated. Please post here any feedback you have. Thank you! A note from ChromeST This is an experimental "automated plot" that I'm trying out. It's hard for me to be online as often as I'd like and I haven't been Storytelling as much as I want. My goal here is to promote RP, and hopefully, if this experiment works out, I'll be able to create more in-depth plots in the future. Feel free to post questions/comments/critiques in the comments section at the bottom of this page! Thanks! --ChromeST Background There are rumors of a new drug going around on the streets of Pasadena. A couple different factions are looking to get a sample, but it's hard to find, and the race is on. You need to get a sample and deliver it to the right person, while preventing others from delivering a sample to the wrong person. Some suggested motivations: Law enforcement / bigger fish to fry :Whatever this stuff is, it's a big deal. A guy named Smits, who operates out of the Hotel Carlisle in LA Harbor, is looking for a sample and this could be a good way to get in solid with the harbor smuggling rings. Busting a corner dealer is nothing; bringing down a Harbor cartel could break the whole supply chain. At least for a while. Streetwise 2+ or criminal/underworld background :Whatever this stuff is, it's worth a lot. Word on the street is that a guy named Smits, who operates out of the Hotel Carlisle in LA Harbor, is looking for a sample. This could be a good way to get in solid with the harbor smuggling rings, make some good, quick cash, or just improve your street rep. Upstanding citizen :Pasadena is not going to go down the shitter, not on your watch. Stig-Martyr has been doing a pretty good job of keeping the town safe; giving them a sample of the drug should help out considerably. Officer Grimes is the guy who handles the drug stuff; if you find anything, it should go to him. Vampire :Your contacts are worried that this might be another example of someone 'milking' one of the kindred, which cannot be tolerated. Bringing a sample to Stig-Martyr will help get it off the streets without directly involving the kindred, which could be dangerous. Grimes is the officer investigating, he should be the one the sample is delivered to. System While ICly, this plot is a race to see who can first obtain and deliver a sample of the drug, OOCly the goal is to create RP. To avoid a situation where someone just blows through the checkpoints before others have any chance, the second checkpoint will not be placed on the grid until a day after the first one has been placed, and then the third will be placed a day after the second, and so on. All checkpoints have been placed. Here's the idea There will be several checkpoints that participants will need to locate. Passing the checkpoint will require submitting a password obtained from the previous checkpoint. Each checkpoint will give a very general update to the plot that you, the player, will be expected to flesh out: what your character does, how she handles the situations the checkpoints present, and why. One checkpoint might be, 'a bum tells your character (stuff).' It's up to you to fill in the details and make a story of it. Did your character bribe the bum? Befriend him? Threaten him? Read his mind? The information the bum gives will lead your character to the next checkpoint, where the process is repeated. "Where's the RP?" you may ask. Some checkpoints are so-called "RP checkpoints" where, in order to pass, you'll need to RP a scene with another player who is also participating in the plot. The checkpoint will provide the general scenario for the scene, and it will be up to the two (or more) players participating in the scene to work out how it is resolved. Also, players who RP and post logs of plot-related scenes will be rewarded with bonus XP. Starting Checkpoint Find the first checkpoint outside the Pasadena Tube station, and type the following: "start bots plot". You will receive a brief update and your 1st password. Second Checkpoint Find the second checkpoint based on the clues provided in the first, and type "password [password given at first checkpoint]", for example, "password broomstick". You will receive a brief update and a password for the next checkpoint. Third and Subsequent Checkpoints Find the third checkpoint based on the clues provided in the second, and repeat the process as described above. Continue until you reach an "RP Checkpoint" (where you will need the cooperation of another player) or you finish the Plot. RP Checkpoints When you encounter an "RP checkpoint", you will need TWO passwords to resolve the checkpoint: yours, and another player's password. You should RP a scene and at the end, decide who (for lack of a better word) the "winner" was. The "loser" will share her password with the "winner", allowing the "winner" to enter both. Then, depending on how the scene was resolved, the "winner" might share her password with the "loser", allowing her to progress also. Or not. To pass, you'll need to type "rp-password [your first password] [someone else's first password]. For example, "rp-password broomstick nightgown". Random Encounters If you happen to randomly bump into another participant, RP a scene and post it! There's nothing forcing you to do so, of course, but if you do you'll get some sweet XP out of it. 'Commands' Startpoint Begin by finding the first checkpoint outside the Pasadena TUBE station and type, "start bots plot". Checkpoints Complete a checkpoint by typing "password password", with password being the password given to you by the previous checkpoint. For example, "password sasquatch". RP-Checkpoint Complete a rp-checkpoint by typing "rp-password password1 password2", with password1 being the initial password you received from the startpoint, and password2 being the initial password a different player received from the startpoint. For example, "password sasquatch washington". XP Rewards Participants will be rewarded with XP for doing the following: *0.25 XP: Posting a brief character bio here that explains your character's motivations. (So that others can help or thwart your character!) *0.25 XP: Posting a brief summary of events describing what your character did during a checkpoint encounter. (Not cumulative with the XP reward for posting RP logs, below.) *0.50 XP: Participating in a plot-related RP log that has been posted. *0.25 XP: For participating in each additional plot-related RP logs that have been posted. *0.25 XP: Delivering a sample of the drug to either Grimes or Smits. Character Bios Marcus Grey is looking into these matters, but have come nowhere yet. Sacha was contacted one day, when visiting the Red Dragon Inn, by an old contact t and friend. Her friend was representing some people who wanted to know more about the new Drug on the streets of Pasadena. Sacha with her reccon and investigation skills was found suitable for the job. Sacha didn't take long to make the first contact with Grimes outside Stig Martyr. From here it took some leg work around the old town, to dig up names a places to go look. Now she have ended up in the Parking lot of the Vault, looking for a person who is rumored to have a sample.... (OOC: stuck here until I can find another who will share their RP-Password) Sacha eventully find the alley empty (Olivia came to RP a scene) Once she got the last nosy person to leave, by promising that she would share a sample, Came forth the person she was looking for. Unfortunately he had run dry of the subtabce she was looking for, but was kind enough to reveal where she could find more. It took her to a grim place deep inside the lynwood area. But as she was armed to the teeth with weapons and attitude she made a short process of getting what she wanted. It did help droping the name of the supplier from the vault parking lot. Her initial contact wanted her to deliver the sample to a person located in LA habor, and so she did. The meeting was short, and she was comended for her work. PLOT done. RP Logs None yet. Add one! Category:Plot Category:Plot/Pasadena